The present invention relates to a protective cover for a threaded stud and more particularly to the threaded stud of a ball joint assembly.
Ball joint assemblies usually are subjected to extensive handling after manufacture. For example, many joint assemblies are commonly manufactured at one location and shipped to another location for installation in a vehicle. In a typical example, a ball joint is assembled into a suspension control arm. The suspension control arm with the ball joint are then assembled into a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,434 discloses a cover which may be used to protect the ball joint assembly, especially the threaded stud, prior to and during assembly into the control arm and during subsequent handling. The cover is removed preferably immediately prior to assembly of the control arm into a vehicle. However, the cover may fall off of the ball joint assembly during handling of the ball joint assembly.